Ever After High: The Curse of the Evil Queen
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Raven has learned that if no one becomes the Evil Queen, Ever After WILL 'poof'. She makes a wish on a falling star for someone to do her destiny for her,and the next day, a boy shows up in school, claiming to be her en, all of a sudden, Apple disappears! Raven and her friends must go on a journey to find her, but end up finding much more than they expected... HIATUS
1. Chapter One: Raven's Big Wish

Raven was depressed. She knew that it was her duty to do her destiny.

"If everything was going to work out for everyone in The End like Apple insists it will, then great! But what if it won't?" Raven thought to herself.

"But what if will?" Maddie asked.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" Raven asked, a little frightened, until she remembered that Maddie could hear the narrator….wait, what?!

"Yes, I'm Maddie, and I can hear narrators!" Maddie said. "Speaking of, where's the old narrator?"

This is a new book, and I was appointed to it.

"Oh, ok! Well, would you like a cup of tea? Maddie asked, taking her hat off.

No thank you, I really think that we should get back to the story.

"Alrighty then! What's that Earl Grey? You want some cheese? "Okey-dokey-pokey! said Maddie a she grabbed a piece of cheese from her hat. She could pull anything out from that hat of hers.

"Um...okay then? Raven said " I just wish there was a possible way that I could know for sure..." Raven sighed.

"There is! said Maddie.

"There is?" asked a surprised Raven.

"Yep! You have to do it and see what happens." Maddie said wisely.

"Oh…" responded Raven, disappointed. She had thought Maddie had some time machine or something.

"Hmm?" said Maddie. "A time machine? I never thought about that! We have one in the library. Another secret passage…" Maddie giggled.

"What?!" Raven asked hexcitedly.

"Mmm-hmm! Lets gets go now!" exclaimed Maddie, grabbing onto Raven's hand as the twosome sprinted towards the library.

*****  
The library was extremely empty by the time they got there. Raven, Maddie, and the wicked stepsisters were the only ones there. Raven and Maddie were pretending to be looking for books, while they were really just looking for the secret passage. "May we help you?" Raven gasped. The wicked step sisters sure had a way with sneaking up on people.

"We're uh….looking for a book on... " Raven stuttered.

"Balloon radios!" Maddie quickly finished.

"Really?" asked Dexter, obviously confused. "I mean..! Thats what I'm looking for too!" He laughed nervously. The step sisters exchanged raised eyebrows, and walked away.

"Phew!" everyone sighed quietly. "So, what are you doing here, Dex? Raven asked.

"Well, um, I saw you two run away really fast, and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay what. rambled Dexter.

"Well, I want to see what will happen if I don't do my destiny." explained Raven. "Maddie said that there's a time machine here."

"Can I come?" asked Dexter. "Sure." Raven said.

"Unfortunately, we're having trouble finding it." Raven said.

"How about…" Dexter reached for a book entitled; How to Find Secret Passages to Time Machines. "...this?" Dexter said, pulling out the book. As soon as he did it, the wall flipped over, pushing them in.

"Thanks Dex! Raven chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a title so obvious, and convenient! She said.

"Wow..." Dexter said as he spun around slowly. "This place is huge!" he said. Boy, was that and understatement. It was gigantic! It's walls were the same as it's floors, cement. The space was entirely empty except for one item. A calculator. It was lying right in the center of the floor. Raven picked it up.

"I guess this is it..." she said.

Raven had a hard time swallowing, her throat was so dry. She typed in, "+2", because in two years they would have finished school, and have to do their destinies. Then everything spun. You wouldn't think that they'd be able to tell since the entire room looked exactly the same, but they could feel it. Big time.

"AHHHHHHH!" Maddie and Raven screamed. Dexter grabbed Raven's hand. She looked over after him, as much as she could, anyway, with everything spinning, and he looked back at her. Then everything went white.

And everything stayed white. It looked like a blank page. Raven felt like she needed sun-glasses.

"Is this what will happen if I don't do my destiny?" she thought. Raven felt like crying. She thought there might be hope for her to write her own destiny. For everyone. "Apparently not." Raven thought.

The whiteness started spreading! It started at their feet, and within a few second got to there knees. "The calculator, Raven! The calculator!' Dexter yelled, half of him gone.

Raven grabbed the calculator that she had almost forgotten and typed in, " -2". All of a sudden, they were back in the grey room. "Raven squeezed Maddie tight. "I know what I have to do now…" Raven said sadly, as a tear dripped off of her cheek.

Raven Queen was sitting by her window gazing up at the stars. Apple White, her roommate, was fast asleep. Raven was thinking about what she had seen. She knew for sure now. She had to do her destiny. But she still wanted out of of it. She didn't want to be evil.

She didn't want to poison Apple, and she didn't want to poison Wonderland, like her mother did, either. But if she didn't, everyone in Ever After would just be...gone. A bright shooting star caught her attention.

"I wish I had someone to do do my destiny, someone who wanted to."

Then she crawled over to her bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: The New Kid

**Hello, everyone! I would like to thank Drama Cutie for writing the first review, and for all of you for getting my story up to 46 views in** ** _one day_** **! You guys are awesome :). Anyways, here is the second chapter to my EAH book. Enjoy! :D**

Raven had odd dreams that night. Dreams of memories. But not the old memories. They were of her growing up. Not alone though, not as an only child. She had a brother.

His name was Damien. She seemed to have been really close with him. The last dream she had was of her saying goodbye to him, and making him promise to go to Ever After High soon. Then she woke up.

Apple was doing her makeup when Raven awoke. "Slept in a bit late, Raven. Apple said.

To Apple White, 6:30 in the morning was late, so Raven wasn't very worried.

"Oh…" Yawned Raven tiredly.

"Blondie called me earlier and told me that there's a new kid!" Apple said warmly. "I'm excited to meet him!" she said. "You never told me you had a brother Raven." said Apple. "Whaaa? I don't!" exclaimed a shocked Raven, and then she remember her strange dreams…

"What do you mean you don't? Blondie said his name is Damien Queen!"

Apple must have just misunderstood. There must be others with the last name, "Queen", but for some reason, she couldn't think of anybody. She was heading out of Princessology when she saw someone she had never seen before.

"This must be him." Apple thought. She approached a boy with violet eyes, pitch black hair, a blue and black cape with a collar, and black boots. "Hello! I'm Apple White, and I believe that you are Damien Queen." Apple greeted.

His face reddened. "Why must everyone call me that? I'm Damien _King,_ not Queen!" He ranted.

"Who are you son of?" Apple asked politely.

"The Evil Queen." Damien replied.

"So you destiny is to… be the next..?" Apple asked. "I'm going to be the next Evil Queen-I mean King!" Damien said, a little embarrassed by the last bit.

A few people watching them snickered. "How exactly is that going to work?" Apple asked, confused.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Dutchess Swan said, imitating Damien's voice. "I'll just say… Mirror mirror on the wall who's the… bravest!-of them all?" Damien declared triumphantly.

"So now she's _braver_ than you?!" Sparrow Hood screeched, with his blaring guitar.

Damien walked away, embarrassed and angry. Apple felt sorry for him.

"Why do Dutchess and Sparrow have to be so rude?" She thought.

She looked around the hall and spotted Raven. Raven looked shocked.

"It's him…" Apple thought she heard Raven mutter.

"What do you mean, Raven?" Apple asked.

"I had dreams about him last night…" Raven said. "What kind of dreams? Were they of the future?" asked a curious Apple.

"No...they were of the past. Memories…. but not ones I actually remembered before last night." said Raven.

"Raven, I need you to tell me you did last night before you went to sleep." Apple said, worriedly.

"I was… sitting at the window. And then…I saw a shooting star. I wished for someone to fulfill my destiny for me." said Raven, realizing what she'd done.

"Shooting stars are fairy godmothers. One of them listened to your wish! Raven, this is great! Now you don't have to complete your destiny!" exclaimed Apple. "Not only that, but now I have a brother!" Raven yelled hexcitedly. Everyone stared at them. "...at school with me!" Raven finished nervously.

"Hey!" Apple looked behind her, to see Damien. "I'm…. s-s-sorry about earlier. Even if I'm evil -MWAHAHAHA- I need to save my temper for… better moments." Damien apologized.

"Thank you for saying that, but I thought evil villains weren't supposed to apologize." said Apple.

"Well, I'm also an actor, and that was in a script for…"The Evil Villain Tricks Heroine by Saying Sorry". Damien said.

"Why did no one tell me? I would be perfect for the part of the heroine!" Apple exclaimed.

"Um...I have to go." He said before he walked away.

Apple was heading back to her dorm when someone tapped her shoulder. "I see you've met him." Blondie said with a giggle.

"Who?" Apple asked. "Damien." Blondie said mischievously.

"Curses, curses, curses!" Damien mumbled under his breath.

"Why do I keep embarrassing myself! What is up with me today?" he thought to himself.

"My first day, and I already have made myself a laughingstock." He decided to visit Raven. "She would understand." he thought. "She might even have some advice."

Years ago in spellamentary, she wasn't exactly a laughingstock, but she was definitely a cast off. As he was walking to Ravens dorm, he bumped into a black and white haired girl, one of the people who had made fun of him earlier.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Sorry-I mean, MWAHAHAHA. Daughter of Ursula?" he guessed.

The girl gaped at him.

"The Swan Princess! Daughter of O-D-E-T-T-E." She sounded it out for him as if he were stupid.

"Got it, Damien _Queen_?" She taunted with an evil smirk.

He had to keep control of himself. If he got too upset, his powers would grow out of control. He clenched his fists, took some deep breaths, and walked away.

"What? Are you chicken?" he heard a man with a sing-songy voice tease.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! A _princess_ is braver than you!" The sing-songy-man taunted. That was the last straw.

Damien shot magic out of his hands and hit the guitar he was holding, causing it to catch on fire. He dropped the guitar, and ran away screaming.

"Darn...I really need to work on not catching random people on fire...Oh well, maybe it will make me a better Evil King!" Damien thought.

The girl name Dutchess glared at him and said, " You win this round.", then danced away. He sighed, walked to his dorm, and forgot all about his journey to visit Raven.


	3. Chapter Three: The Vanishing

Apple White was in her dorm room with Raven Queen.

"I love Saturdays." a muffled voice said. Raven was buried under her blankets.

"Hey, Raven, I haven't been to the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop yet, but I hear it's enchanting! Would you like to come with me today?" Apple asked.

"Of course Apple. What you've been hearing is so true, as Maddie would say,"It's tearific!" But only after I catch a few more z's " Raven responded.

After school, Apple met with Raven inside the tea shop, and sat at the table as Maddie walked towards them to take their order.

"May I take your order?" Maddie asked.

"I'll have an apple cinnamon tea please." Apple said.

"And I'll have a raspberry coconut." Raven said.

Maddie rushed off to make their tea.

"I have to go to the restroom, if you don't mind." said Raven.

"Of course not, go ahead!" said Apple as she checked her birthday notebook.

"Nobody's birthday today!" she thought.

Maddie came back with Raven's and Apple's tea.

"PSSST!" Maddie said loudly.

"What?" Apple whispered back.

"Lizzy told told me not to tell anyone, but I really think you should know." Maddie whispered anxiously.

"What?" Apple whispered back, slightly nervous now.

"He's _what?!_ No! That isn't true! It _can't_ be true! Why does everybody do this to me?" whimpered Apple, tears streaming down her face.

Apple mumbled incoherent things as she bumped into people, tripping occasionally.

"Apple? I'm back! ...Apple?" Raven called.

There was tea everywhere, and not just in pots and cups.

All over the table. Raven spotted a broken glass on the floor.

"Apple?" Raven called for the third time, this time really worried.

"Maddie?" Raven said as she ran over to Maddie. "What happened, Maddie?" Raven asked. "Apple's gone!" Raven told her.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry…" Maddie mumbled.

"Maddie?" Raven asked, scared.

"I...I told her… I told her something awful…" said Maddie as she looked at the floor. "What Maddie? Tell me, _please_ Maddie." Raven begged.

"I told her that Daring has decided not to carry out his destiny, that he loves Lizzie instead." said Maddie, with horror in her eyes.

Apple ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could. It was as if she thought there was somewhere to run that would give her her happily ever after, that would give her the feeling of safety that she yearned for.

It was incredibly dark now. Apple felt abandoned. She felt as if the one person she was supposed to trust had turned her back on her.

She was supposed to be with Daring forever after. She may not have loved him _yet_ , but she thought she had plenty of time to learn how to.

Other times, Apple would have reassured herself that Lizzy was just a fling, but she knew the truth. The pain and uncertainty inside of her was unspeakable.

She had to get away. She had to run. She couldn't fix this, at least not now.

There has to be somewhere in the world she could hide, somewhere she could take shelter. All of a sudden, an odd bright light shone on her.

"Oh no, a car! Apple thought as she tried to get out of the way, but the car was too fast and too close. The car hit her.

Her head spun. She felt blood drip down onto her cheek as a car door slammed shut.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!" someone asked, but Apple was so hurt, all she could hear was a high pitched ringing. Apple thought she was dying. "Goodbye, world", She whispered, as everything went black.


	4. Chapter Four: The Search Begins Part 1

"Cerise? Ceder?" Raven asked as she called them on her mirror-phone.

"Hey Raven. Cerise Hood and Ceder Wood said in unision.

"Apple's missing!" Raven blurted out.

"What?" asked a shocked Ceder.

"She's missing. Maddie told her Daring loves Lizzie, and now she's gone!" Raven said. "Daring loves Lizzie? Lizzie Hearts?" asked Cerise.

"Yes, meet me in my dorm room, I'm gonna ask Blondie to hext everyone to have a meeting there." Raven told her, right before she hung up.

"Apple is missing!" Raven exclaimed. People gasped. Even a few of them screamed. Hopper turned into a frog.

"We have to find her!" Blondie Locks said.

"Lets have a search party! shouted Briar Beauty.

"Hatastic idea!" Maddie said. "Or we could just ask the narrator where she is." suggested Maddie, not knowing that this narrator will not crack as easily as the first one.

"Awww. Pretty pretty please with a tea bag on top tell us where Apple is?" asked Maddie. I'm sorry Maddie, but I can't tell you where she is. The Council of Narrators would kill me if I told you that Apple got hit by a car. Oh no!

"Thanks narrator!" Maddie said. "Everyone, fear no more! I know exactly where Apple is! She's somewhere in a hospital that could be anywhere!" Maddie said.

"Well...let's start looking in hospitals then! Thanks for narrowing stuff down, Maddie." Raven said.

"I really hope she's okay…"

"What if something terrible happened to her?"

"She's might be dead.." Raven heard people say.

Raven really hoped they could find her, Apple had been Raven's roommate since the start of the school year. Apple was one of Raven's best friends

Raven made a decision that she would find Apple, no matter what.

Apple was flying.

"I must have died when that car hit me." Apple thought to herself.

She was slowly disappearing from the earth. All of her troubles, sadness, and stress simply fading into nothing. She had never felt more relieved in her entire life. So relieved of her own existence. Apple loved being who she was, but it was hard.

Oh, so hard.

Apple was perfect because she had to be. We've all heard how princesses are supposed to never burp or do anything other than smile, but Apple went above and beyond. She never sweat, she was never dirty, her hair never got messed up, nothing. Apple didn't know how it was possible, but it was, for her anyway.

It drained up a lot of her energy. Talk about beauty sleep!

But now, she was free. She could be whoever she wanted to be! (minus the trying). Except for one thing. She was dead. Sometimes you just can't win.

Damien was in his dorm with his annoying roommate, Daring Charming. I swear on my oath as a narrator that his side of the room had more mirrors than Raven had. Heck, his side of the room probably had more mirrors than all of the mirrors inside the castle Damien and Raven grew up in, if that was even possible. He had shelves full of hairspray, and he spent his free time flirting with himself, playing with his hair, and hexting Lizzie Hearts. It got to the point where Damien wanted to put a wall up, and keep in mind that this was _his second day_.

Damien was reviewing some notes when someone knocked on the door.

Daring somehow managed to pull himself away from the mirror long enough to answer it. "How does this look?" Daring said.

"Um, Daring?" Raven asked.

"What the..?" Damien whispered as he glanced at Daring. Earlier he accidentally cast a spell on Daring's hairspray. He tried to reverse it, but he didn't know what spell it was, so he couldn't. Apparently, it was a spell that made his hair be bald on the top and on the sides, miniature rainbow afros. It was called _The Most Awful Hair Hex_.

Daring looked in the mirror. "Nooooooo!" he screamed. Damien stifled his laughter, and Raven glared at him.

Damien made his hair go back to its normal self, now that he knew which spell it was. But by normal, I mean natural, and by natural, I mean brunette. Daring screamed again, grabbed a box of hair dye, and headed to the showers.

"Damien," Raven said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Damien said.

"You remember Apple White, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"She's missing. We heard that she got hit by a car." Raven told me nervously.

"Thats awful…" Damien said.

"We're going to start searching for her tomorrow." said Raven. "Apple's and my friends are going to try to find her. As soon as we get there, I'll hext you where the hospital is if you want to come."

"Alright, but before you go, I was wanting to ask you something." he said.

"What?" asked Raven.

"What do you think I should do to make everyone stop laughing at me?"

Raven thought for a moment.

"How about not caring about what they think." Raven said with a smile. "And try to make some friends while you're at it." she added.

Damien hugged Raven goodbye, wished her good luck, and then he went back to studying his notes.

Raven couldn't get to sleep. The dorm seemed so empty without Apple.

Raven had gotten so used to Apple White singing herself to sleep. Every. Single. Night. At first Raven couldn't stand it. She had to blast her rock music to block it out.

But after a while, she got used to it, and now for some odd reason, she couldn't get to sleep without it. All Raven could think about was Apple.

"Why is she in a hospital? What's wrong with her? Did something terrible happen? Did she...hurt herself? No! Apple, so smiley and bright and sunny and, and... and perfect!"

The Apple that she knew would never do that! But then again, the Apple that she knew would never drop a glass full of something with her favorite thing in the whole world as one of its main ingredients. No, Apple wouldn't be the same…

"Daring had said he was going to rebel. Apple felt safe because of her destiny, and now, her destiny can't possibly happen. Not without a villain, and certainly not without a prince charming. Without her destiny, Apple was scared. Scared people do rash things…." Raven thought to herself.

Raven tossed and turned for hours and hours, until she found a recording of Apple singing one of her lullabies.

"The birds have stopped singing… The bunnies are resting… it is time… to go to sleep…" Raven smiled to herself, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five: The Search Begins Part 2

The hours of school seemed to crawl by ever so slowly, even though Briar Beauty was asleep through most of them.

Finally, the school bell rang and it was time to eat in the castletearia.

"This whole Apple situation is making me sick!" Briar said to her friends Ashlynne Ella and Blondie Locks.

"I know! And Daring with Lizzie is _not_ just right!" replied Blondie Locks.

"I thinks it's sweet they aren't letting their destinies hold them back from true love…" said Ashlynne Ella, who was sitting next to her not-so-secret-anymore boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman.

"Yeah, if you ask me, they should really stop trying to hide their relationship." said Hunter, with his mouth full of salad.

Suddenly, Cerise Hood passed by them and said, " Daring must be a really different person if he's dating Lizzie! He put on a really good act with Apple, I actually thought he liked her!"

"I'm sure he at least LIKED her, but we've lost the point. We only have one class left, then we'll go get Raven and her friends, and finally we'll visit the hospital Raven said she found." said Briar.

Ceder Wood, Raven Queen, and Cerise approached Briar and her friends table.

"Sounds just about right, except for the fact that their visiting hours close in two hours. We have to leave, now." said Raven, as Ceder nodded.

"But ditching isn't just right!" Blondie said.

"I'm afraid we have to." said Raven.

"But we only have one more class!" protested Blondie Locks, as if she were afraid to go to the hospital.

"No, it's a 30 minute drive, and we have no car. We're going to have to run really fast, or ride an even slower bus." Cerise said.

"I vote bus. I can't run with _these_ shoes!" Ashlynne said as she lifted up her 4 inch high heels.

"The bus would take three hours to get us there. You're gonna have to take them off." Cerise said plainly. Cerise was the master of running with high heels, but for some reason, today she decided to wear sneakers.

"I can't run with _these_ feet!" Ashlynne said as she took off her shoes and stood. With her feet pointed like a Barbie doll.

Everyone was staring with their mouths on the floor except for Hunter.

"Here, you can wear my shoes. They're excellent running shoes." said Hunter."Oh, thank you sweety! What shoes will you wear, though?" asked Ashlynne.

Hunter frowned. "No!" yelled Ashlyne as Hunter tried to put on Ashlynne Ella's shoes. "You are absolutely not wearing, _much less running_ , in those shoes, Hunter." Cerise said.

"Ashlynne, wear my shoes. You probably wouldn't even fit in Hunter's shoes, they're huge and floppy!" Cerise added, smirking at Hunter. "I'll wear yours, Ashlynne." Cerise compromised.

"You promise you won't hurt them?" Ashlynne worriedly asked, as she practically pet her beloved shoes.

"Promise." Cerise said, right before they secretly left the school.

"Raven!" Ashlynne panted under her breath.

"What?" asked a sweaty Raven.

"Can't you...cast...a flying spell...or something of that...sort? Ashlynne begged between steps.

"I don't think so, Ashlynne. I believe that would be classified as good. My dark magic can only cast bad spells. One time, I tried that, and it catapulted me into Apple's bed. I burned up her favorite pillow in the process..." Raven said with a sad look on her face.

"What are you guys complaining about? This is fun!" yelled Cerise as she zoomed across the road.

"Oh my fairy godmother guys, look at that car!" Ceder said as teapot car covered in brightly color polka dots and stripes drove towards them.

"That's Maddie's dad's car!" shouted Raven hexcitedly as Maddie got out of the car.

"I wondered where you were, Maddie! Raven said.

"I was going to join you in the castletearia, but then I heard you didn't even have a car!" Maddie explained.

"Why did it take you so long to find us?" asked Blondie Locks.

"Well thats an easy one! Me and dad quietly followed you. We thought it was funny seeing you run around like scallops being chased by a fisherman!" Maddie giggled.

"Now get in, you silly scallops! We need to get to that hospital!" said Maddie heroically. "You think I'm a hero? Even though we followed them for half an hour?" Maddie asked.

" _Half and hour?!"_ An annoyed Ashlynne Ella yelled.

Well, I think it was pretty heroic of you to save me from narrating any more about how sweaty they were, so thanks, Maddie.

Maddie laughed. "You're welcome." She then pulled a towel out of her Hat of Many Things. "Here you go Raven!" Maddie said as she gave it to Raven.

"Thanks, just what I needed." Raven said as she laughed.

The trip took just 15 minutes, but it seemed to take forever.

"Dad, could you stay in the car? We'll try not to take very long." asked Maddie.

"Sure sweetie!" The Mad Hatter said.

"We're here to try to identify a patient." Hunter stated.

"Blond hair, red dress, blue eyes?" asked the person at the counter.

Hunter nodded.

"She's on the second floor, room number 3." said the person at the counter.

"Never said it was a girl…" Hunter joked. Everyone glared at him. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood."

They went up using the elevator, and then the group walked into the room.

There was a doctor sitting in the chair next to the patient, and Raven went to look at the patient. It was Apple White!

"We know this patient. Her name is Apple White." Raven said.

"Is she just right? Blondie asked, worriedly.

"She has a concussion and two broken legs." the doctor said.

"What happened to her?" asked Ashlynne. "She got hit by a car." said the doctor.

"I already knew that, thanks to the narrator! Is she sleeping?" asked Maddie.

"Actually, she is in a coma." the doctor answered. The group gasped.

"No!" Briar half whispered, shocked.

"No, Apple, wake up!" Blondie leaned over and held Apple's hand, along with Briar. "Wake up, please…"

And then something amazing happened. She sat up, and yawned. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in a hospital, answered Briar, as she broke into tears.

"And who are all of you?" asked Apple.

 **Hehe, cliffy! Me so evil...hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Thanks for a review, PoppyOHair!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **AlliyahTheAuthor**


	6. Chapter Six: The Remembering

"Apple, please stop joking. I think we've been through enough with you running away…" Blondie said.

"I ran away? And did you just call me a fruit?" Apple asked, confused.

Ceder Wood whispered to Raven, "I can't tell a lie, and I don't think she's joking…" "She's not." the doctor declared. When she got hit by that car, it hit her head pretty dang hard. It caused amnesia."

"How long will she be like this?" Raven asked.

"We don't know yet. It could be temporary. We're just gonna have to wait and see." the doctor said.

Raven sighed.

"I'll give you some time alone…" the doctor offered.

"Thanks…" Blondie whimpered, reaching into her purse for her mirror phone.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Just telling everyone that we found her. And that she….she…." Blondie couldn't finish her sentence without breaking into tears. "Apple, you _have_ to remember!" yelled Blondie.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't…" said Apple, frowning.

"I'll call Snow White." Raven said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Raven." Cerise said.

"Oh yeah… Everyone thinks I'm "evil"." replied an annoyed Raven

"I'll do it." Ashlynne said, before she called Snow White.

"Hello! Yeah...we found Apple. Yeah, she's okay...except for a couple of broken legs, and she… um, she doesn't remember who she is." Ashlynne explained. "Snow White? Snow White? I think she fainted!" Ashlynne exclaimed.

"She'll be fine. She's got fourteen hundred servants waiting on her." Damien joked as he walked through a door.

"Damien!" Raven said. "I'm glad you came."

"I wasn't just gonna leave my little sister here alone." Damien said with a smirk on his face. "How's your friend?" he asked.

"Not fairy good unfortunately..." Raven told him sadly.

"She was in a coma, and now she doesn't remember anything." Cerise explained.

"Oh...well that's depressing." said Damien.

"Actually, I do remember one thing." Apple declared.

"I remember everything turning black, and then I saw a door. I was heading towards it, ready to open it, when all of a sudden, I heard voices. I think they were asking me to wake up. Was that you?" she curiously looked at them.

Blondie nodded with a blank expression on her face.

"You mean you really can't remember anything before that? No lie?" Ceder Wood asked. Apple White shook her head.

"Well I better be heading back now." said Madeline Hatter."Dad's waiting for us, you know!" she added.

"I'm going to stay, if the doctor doesn't mind." said Briar Beauty.

"Me too." Blondie Locks and Raven Queen chimed in.

"If Raven is staying, then so am I." Damien said.

"Ok then, Ceder, Ashlynne, Cerise, Hunter, come with me. Dad will drive us back to Ever After High. Bye, guys! Bye...Apple." said Maddie. Apple looked around the room, taking a few seconds to realize that Maddie was talking to her.

Ashlynne hugged Briar and Blondie goodbye, but when it was Apple's turn, she hesitated. She nodded at her, and walked over to Hunter. Cerise and Ceder said goodbye, and followed the group out the door.

Raven and Briar were sitting in some chairs, while Blondie sat on the hospital bed next to Apple, showing her pictures of Apple with her friends, hoping for her to start to remember.

"Here's a picture of us at the Spring Fairest! Didn't Briar look just right in that outfit Lizzie made her?" Blondie winced realizing she had mentioned Lizzie, until she remembered Apple couldn't remember Lizzie.

"She does!" said Apple. That's her, right? Apple asked, pointing at Cerise.

Blondie frowned sadly, pointed at Briar's part of the picture, and said very softly, " No, her."

There's one of us at Thronecoming! That was so fun... Even if I...didn't win." Blondie tried to hide her resent for Raven, because she knew none of that mattered right now.

Blondie flipped through more pictures. "Be honest Apple, is any of this really helping?" Briar asked. Apple hesitated. "...Kinda...not really..." she said defeatedly.

"I'm really sorry...I can tell by these pictures that we were best friends…" Apple said. Briar, Blondie, and Raven hugged Apple, and tried to get to sleep. Blondie really hoped Apple would start to remember things soon. She missed her best friend.

It had been a week since the group found Apple White. She was taking medicine for her memory, and the hospital had a scan for her brain.

The doctor had told them that by the looks of it, Apple White wasn't going to recover her memory. But the group hadn't given up, even though they knew the doctor was probably right.

"I have an idea. "Damien said. "Alone, I'm not strong enough to make Apple remember, but with Raven..."

Raven stared at him uneasily for a few seconds. "What do you mean?" she gasped. "...Use magic?"

He nodded. "No!" Briar and and Blondie said in unision.

"It's too dangerous." Briar warned.

"It's the only way. That is, if you want Apple to remember you.." Damien eyed Blondie. Blondie looked gulped. She and Briar then held Apple's hand. Damien and Raven united their power. Together, they started casting a spell to make Apple White remember.

A storm had started outside. The wind howled, the rain poured, and Apple thought she imagined a swirling cloud, but she didn't.

She had seen the eye of the hurricane. Briar looked out the window and screamed.

"We have to leave! Blondie yelled.

Damien stopped for a second to say, "We have to finish the spell, or else the magic will consume her!" He resumed the almost finished spell.

The hurricane was coming closer.

"Alveesha-Macotasha..." Damien and Raven chanted.

They finished the spell.

"Oh my fairy god-mother!" Apple White exclaimed.

"Apple! Your back!" Briar said happily.

"We have to get out of here." said Raven.

Apple tried to get up, but then remembered her broken leg, so Damien had to carry her. "Can't you just cast a spell and make it go away?" Blondie asked.

Raven attempted to, but the spell had used up most of her energy. She almost fell to the floor.

"Don't!" Damien yelled. The fivesome ran as fast as they could away from the hospital. Blondie tried to dial 911, but the power line was down. "No bars!" said Blondie Locks. Briar spotted someone getting into a minivan in the parking lot. "Help us!" she begged.

The person saw them."Hurry!" He yelled. They climbed into the minivan. "Who are you?" Briar asked, before she recognised him as the doctor.

"I'm Vincent Beast.

"Where's the closest place to take shelter?" Damien asked.

"The Beanstalk cafe." Vincent answered anxiously.

"How long will it take to get there?" Apple asked.

"Only five minutes." responded Vincent. Apple didn't know if they would make it, even so. The hurricane acted as if it was following them.

"We have to hurry. There hasn't been a hurricane this bad since…" said Vincent.

"Since when?" asked Blondie.

"Since the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland." he replied.

"It's that bad?" gasped Apple.

Vincent, Damien, and Raven nodded warily.

"We'll be lucky to get out of here with our lives." said Damien, as the tornado practically touched the back of the car.

Apple knew that this might be it. Her and her friends might die today.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Cafe of Salvation

**There are no words to describe how sorry I am. I thank everyone who has stuck with me through this blackening whole called 'Hiatus', and I hope eventually you will forgive me. This chapter I hope will prove to you that I am done abandoning stories, and even if I lose interest, I will stick it out and deal with it.**

 **I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Apple White took a deep breath as she gazed at the hurricane trailing them.

Nearby, Apple noticed cars and trees, wreckage from the dump and ruins of houses, all swirling around in the depths of the hurricane. Natural disasters were so catastrophic.

 _Is it really a_ "natural" _disaster?_ Apple couldn't help but wonder. She quickly swatted the thought away; it was too horrible to think of. And yet the idea kept tugging on her head, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she could not get rid of.

Blondie Locks yelped. "Is that it?!"

Vincent hurriedly nodded. Apple quickly looked ahead and saw the Beanstalk Cafe coming into view.

The car sped up even more, and the hurricane sucked in the license plate.

Nearby, Apple noticed cars and trees, wreckage from the dump and ruins of houses, all swirling around in the depths of the hurricane. Natural disasters were so catastrophic.

Is it really a "natural" disaster? Apple couldn't help but wonder. She quickly swatted the thought away; it was too horrible to think of. And yet the idea kept tugging on her head, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she could not get rid of.

"Ah!" Briar shrieked.

The car pulled in, and Vincent opened the door right away. "RUN!" he yelled.

Damien picked Apple up again, and the group sped inside the building. Vincent slammed the door shut, and ran down the nearest pair of stairs, which led to a storage room littered with all sorts of sweets and baking materials.

"Wait a minute." Blondie panted. "Aren't we intruding?"

Raven let out a dry laugh. "Since when would you care about that?"

Blondie frowned.

Apple scanned the room, and spotted the Candy Witch (who was the owner of the cafe) sitting on a crate of sugar. The Candy Witch's eyes were red from crying.

Sitting next to her on a sack of flour was Ginger Breadhouse. She had bright pink hair tied back in pony tails, dark skin, hazel eyes, a denim jacket, and was fiddling with her pink glasses. A cauldron purse was sitting on the ground next to her.

She was too busy trying to comfort her mom to notice the group of people who had just arrived in their storage room.

The Candy Witch didn't seem to notice them. "My cafe! Ruined!" she moaned.

Damien put Apple down on a sack of sugar next to the Candy Witch.

Ginger finally saw them. "Hello… I see you took shelter here?"

"We're sorry! It was just, like, the only place to hide from the hurricane." Raven explained.

"No, it's okay!" said Ginger. "My mom's just, erm, sad about how the cafe that she spent her life's work on is going to be destroyed…"

"It's okay...after this hurricane is gone, I'll have you built another cafe!" said Apple, trying to cheer the Candy Witch up.

"You don't understand! I've put sweat and blood into this!" the Candy Witch exclaimed. Apple White only hoped she meant her own.

The Candy Witch cried louder.

"Wait!" Briar whisper-shouted. "Listen."

They couldn't hear the roaring sound of the hurricane anymore.

"I'll check." Raven and Damien said at the same time. They walked slowly and anxiously up the stairs.

Raven looked out the window, followed soon after by Damien. The hurricane was gone!

Raven raced into the basement one more time, and shouted excitedly, "It passed us! It's gone, the hurricane is gone!" The Candy Witch ran up the stairs faster than you could believe, then fainted.

Later, Ginger found Apple some old crutches to use.

Apparently the cafe doubled as an inn upstairs, so The Candy Witch let them stay there for the night.

Ginger Breadhouse and The Candy Witch were so happy that the hurricane passed the house that they made twice as much food as normal. They're normal amount of food was way more than eight people could eat, so multiply that by two and you still are hardly even close to how much food they made!

Halfway through the dinner, Apple scanned everyone at the dinner table, and remembered her old daily routine. She searched her pockets for her birthday notebook.

It's Raven and Damien's birthday birthday! she thought.

Then she grinned, and started singing. "Happy birthday to you guys, happy birthday to you guys!"

Everyone at the dinner table joined in, except for Damien and Raven.

"Happy birthday Damien and Raven, Happy birthday to you guys!" Raven had completely forgot that it was her birthday.

Apple looked at the ground sadly.

"What is it, Apple?" Briar asked.

"I'm sorry, Raven and Damien." Apple sighed. "Right now I have nothing to give you."

"What?" Raven asked. "No, it's totally okay! I don't need anything for my birthday!"

Apple White believed everybody deserved something for their birthday, but it seemed Raven wouldn't allow anyone to give her a gift. As for Damien, even when Apple and Raven insisted, he agreed with Raven and didn't want anything.

As luck would have it, Raven and Apple got to room again, since there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own. The room was a pale brown, and it radiated such warmth Apple imagined it as a newly baked Gingerbread house, freshly out of the oven. Yum…

Raven, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the hurricane, and of course, the reason Apple had run away.

Eventually, she just couldn't help asking Apple a question.

"Apple...I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what are you gonna do now that Daring has rebelled?" Raven asked.

Apple White turned on her other side, the warm feeling gone. She then mumbled a short, "I don't know…", and "went to sleep".


End file.
